


where I unravel

by j_gabrielle



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Hand Jobs, If that would be correct..., M/M, Talks about sex but none depicted in detail here, but not between the main pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Bacho loves his daughter, he does, but he finds that he loves the way her boyfriend's hole feels around his cock even more.





	where I unravel

**Author's Note:**

> [Highly inspired by 'I Follow You' by Lykke Li whose music video features Fares Fares (Bacho!) himself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZYbEL06lEU)

He waves his daughter off, laughing when she runs to the car just as her mother gives a good honk. They'd meant to set off two hours earlier for a family wedding Bacho had declined in attending a state away. At eighteen, she has both the tendrils of the girl she still is and the woman she is becoming. He stands there in the sunshine, one arm around her boyfriend, both waiting until they see nothing but the last flash of light off the car when it takes a turn round the corner.

Pavel doesn't fight his hold when he steers them both back into the house. 

Bacho loves his daughter even if he doesn't care much for her mother as he did when he married her. It's an unfortunate byproduct of being too young and highly incompatible when they made the decision to marry when she found out she was pregnant. Bacho loves his daughter, he does, but he finds that he loves the way her boyfriend's hole feels around his cock even more. 

To say that he never meant to know how young Pavel feels with his mouth around him, how his ass shakes and shivers as he rides him, how Bacho has learnt and utilised every secret way that unravels Pavel, is to deny that he has wanted Pavel from the moment his daughter brought him across the threshold of their home like a lamb to the sacrifice of some primordial god.

"Go to my room. Strip. Wait for me on the bed." Bacho catches the high spots of fluster on the younger man's cheeks and the bright undisguised sheen of lust in his eyes.

He turns him by the waist, rolling his own clothed erection to Pavel's, hands shamelessly groping at the flesh of his ass as he metes out preludes of what he is going to do to him. Bacho allows himself to be chased, to be reached for. They have a whole weekend together and he is well experienced by now to be tempered in his lust. But everything is an exception to the rule with Pavel and Bacho is nothing but eighteen again around him. Two nights and three days of Pavel in his bed, in his arms, in every way he will have him and the thoughts of what is to come sends his head in a stir of excitement. They have time, but he is irrationally restless with an urge to have him now. 

Bacho slips his tongue between Pavel's unresisting lips, chasing the taste of peaches and cream, the sound of his little whimpers and gasps, savouring the way Pavel melts into his arms. The soft submission ignites a fire low in his belly, flaring the curl of desire. There is a sweet fondness too, among the heat of want, and Bacho thinks that maybe this is what it feels like to be a beast conquered by a beauty.

It is foolishly romantic and he is too old for such nonsense, but somehow, with Pavel kissing back, hands fisting the fabric of his wifebeater, it is easy to pretend that the world outside of his front door doesn't exist. To pretend that Pavel is his little wife he keeps loved up in their home, that they can have kisses in the park, picnics on Sundays, lovemaking at midnight. That he could keep him here with him always.

Bacho pulls back, lips brushing to lips. He snakes his hand to the distended front of Pavel's shorts. He squeezes.

A choked out broken attempt at his name is gasped into his mouth. His younger lover all but falls against him and he has to hold him up. Bacho pulls back to see the way blue eyes roll back as he feels a wet warmth spreading under his palm.

"Such an impatient puppy," Bacho rumbles, blood running wild with all the possibilities he is going to tease out of this exquisite creature. His head throbs with delight even as he chases the spit slick slack of Pavel's lips. He rubs the heel of his hand to the wetness and swallows down the shocked scream. "We're going to have so much fun together."

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
